Nagareboshi
by Amai Yuki
Summary: Ulquiorra Schiffer, mantan espada nomor empat Las Noches berlari dengan kecemasan penuh dalam dirinya. Belari menuju apartemen seseorang yang sudah membuatnya cemas setengah mati sebab seseorang yang dicemaskan tidak kunjung mengangkat panggilan selulernya. Newbie. Fict pertama di fandom Bleach. Birthday Fict telat untuk Hyou Hyouchiffer. Review, Minna-chama?


Kaki jenjang itu berlari menyusuri jalanan sepi Karakura. Tidak peduli akan waktu yang sudah lewat tengah malam. Ia panik. Ia kuatir. Sesorang di seberang sana tidak mengangkat telponnya. Padahal satu jam sebelumnya panggilan berunutun datang dari nomor ponsel orang itu. Panggilan telpon yang tidak sempat ia angkat itu tentu saja membuatnya cemas. Tidak seperti biasanya, orang itu menelponnya berkali-kali larut malam begini. Apakah ada suatu hal yang terjadi? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Dengan bermodalkan cemas dalam hati, pemuda berambut sekelam malam itu memutuskan meninggalkan apartemen. Berlari menuju apartemen sesorang yang membuatnya cemas.

Sampai. Pemuda beriris emerald itu sampai di depan bangunan tiga lantai tempat seseorang itu tinggal. Tanpa pikr panjang lagi dan mengacuhkan betapa ia terengah-engah karena berlari, pemuda kembali berlari menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua, tempat dimana orang yang sangat ia cemaskan berada.

Tak memedulikan kegiatannya yang pasti mengganggu penghuni apartemen yang lain, ia membuka kasar pintu di depannya. Kemudian membanting pintu dengan ukiran nama penghuni Inoue.

"_ONNA_!"

Ulquiorra Schiffer. Mantan Espada nomor empat di Las Noches. Satu-satunya espada yang memutuskan ikut berdiam diri di dunia manusia setelah Winter War. Berlari penuh kecemasan hanya karena seorang Orihime Inoue tidak mengangkat panggilannya. Melupakan kenyataan bahwa ia bisa menggunakan kemampuan shonido.

**.**

**-{_Nagareboshi_}-**

**.**

**Pair : Ulquiorra S. – OrihimeI.**

**Rate : T – T+**

**Genre: General. Sedikit Romance gagal?**

**Warning : Standard applied. Newbie. First UlquiHime. Semi canon? Birthday Fict.**

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo. Amai hanya meminjam chara dan tak ada niat setitikpun untuk mengambil keuntungan. Kecuali bersenang-senang, tentu saja. Just for fun. Enjoy!**

**Summary : **

**.**

**-{_Nagareboshi_}-**

**.**

Ulquiorra masih berdiri terengah-engah di depan pintu apartemen. Mata hijaunya bergerak liar menjelajahi ruangan yang ada di hadapannya. Mencari keberadaan pemilik apartemen. Tidak ada. Dia tidak ada di ruang tengah.

Melepaskan sepatu dengan kasar, Ulquiorra masuk lebih dalam ke apartemen. Dia memang tidak ada di runga tengah. Tapi bukan berarti dia tidak ada di kamarnya, 'kan? Mungkin saja gadis itu sudah terlelap sampai tidak mendengar dering telepon. Tidak ada salahnya ia cek kamar gadis itu. Jika benar dia sudah terlelap, itu akan lebih melegakannya. Jika tidak ada, ia akan mencarinya sampai ketemu.

Sial. Dia tidak ada di kamarnya. Dimana dia? Dapur? Tidak ada. Kemana dia?

Hampir saja Ulquiorra Schiffer mengerang frustrasi andai saja ia tidak merasakan sebuah reiatsu yang amat dikenalnya. Reiatsu si pemilik Shun Shun Rika. Reiatsu pemilik apartemen. Cih. Rasa cemas sialan. Seharusnya ia bisa dengan mudah menemukan perempuan itu dengan merasakan reiatsu-nya saja. Bagaimana hal semudah ini tidak terpikirkan olehnya? Bukankah ia espada yang paling bisa menggunakan otaknya, dulu. Tapi sepertinya ia sudah terpengaruh lingkungan sekitar. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan keadaannya sekarang. Ia lebih 'manusiawi' sekarang.

Dengan langkah pelan namun pasti, Ulquiorra berjalan menuju balkon. Dibukanya pintu kaca tunggal yang ada di sana. Setelah itu ia putar kepalanya ke arah kiri dimana terdapat sebuah tangga yang menuju atap gedung apartemen. Kali ini ia berjalan pelan. Tidak ada yang perlu dicemaskan. Reiatsu yang ia rasakan stabil. Tidak ada sesuatu yang mencemaskan. Hanya saja ia merasa harus melihat secara langsung bahwa gadis Inoue ini memang benar tidak apa-apa.

Dengan kedua tangan masuk dalam saku jaket, Ulquiorra berjalan menghampiri seorang gadis di ujung atap. Gadis berambut warna senja itu sedang duduk di bangku kayu. Kedua lengan gadis itu berada di belakang, menyangga tubuhnya. Kepalanya sedikit menengadah. Dia tidak dalam keadaan tidur. Terbukti dari gerakan kelopak mata yang samar-samar bisa Ulquiorra lihat dari jauh. Sepertinya gadis itu sangat meikmat apapun yang ia lihat. Dia sampai tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini, _Onna_?"

Tak sabar menunggu kesadaran sang gadis akan kehadirannya, ia akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya. Membuat gadis yang ia panggil dengan sebutan '_onna'_, perempuan, menegang sesaat sebelum memutar kepala untuk menghadap ke belakang, ke arahnya.

"U-u-ulquiora,"

"Hn."

"Kenapa ... kau ada ... di sini?"

Gadis bernama Orihime Inoue itu masih memasang wajah kagetnya. Masih tidak percaya bahwa pemuda yang menyapannya memang Ulquiorra Schiffer. Pemuda yang beberapa waktu lalu ia hubungi namun tidak tersambung.

"Itu yang aku tanyakan."

"Hah?"

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?"

Orihime mengerjapkan matanya. Setelah mendapatkan kesadaran penuhnya, ia mengembangkan senyumnya. Kemudian ia geser sedikit duduknya memberikan tempat yang cukup untuk satu orang lagi mendudukinya. Dengan tangan kanannya, Orihime mengisyaratkan duduk pada Ulquiorra yang masih berdiri tegak di belakang sana. Masih dengan tangan di kedua sakunya.

Setelah menghembuskan napas pelan, Ulquiorra melangkahkan kakinya menuju bangku. Tanpa banyak kata ia mendudukkan diri di samping gadis yang tadi sempat membuatnya cemas setengah mati. Oh, iya. Ia sempat cemas.

"Ada apa kau menelponku tadi?"

Orihime menekuk kakinya. Kedua lengannya kemudian memeluk lulut yang menempel dengan juga menyangga dagunya di atas lutut.

"Tidak apa. Aku hanya ... merasa kesepian."

Manik hijau milik Ulquiorra memandang Orihime baik-baik. Ia kembali mengingat apa tujuannya memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Las Noches dan memilih hidup di dunia manusia dengan mengenakan tubuh buatan Kisuke Uruhara. Ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri akan menemani pemilik kekuatan dewa ini agar ia tidak merasa kesepian. Ia ingat betul curahan-curahan hati wanita ini saat masih menjadi penjaganya atas perintah Aizen-_sama_. Cerita tentang bagaimana ia hidup, siapa saja temannya di dunia nyata, juga tentang kakaknya yang telah meninggal dunia hingga menyebabkan ia sebatang kara.

Dia Ulquiorra Schiffer, espada nomor empat kepercayaan Sousuke Aizen. Berhasil dibangkitkan kembali atas kerja keras dan keinginan kuat seorang manusia. Orihime Inoue, dengan kekuatan yang dimilikinya dan sifat kekeraskepalaanya memaksakan diri menggunakan kekuatan Shun Shun Rika miliknya untuk membantu espada nomor empat itu meregenerasi sel-sel pada tubuhnya.

Saat itu Ulquiorra sudah menyerah. Dengan segala yang ia dapat setelah pertarungannya dengan Ichigo Kurosaki, ia paham betul bahwa ia sudah tidak memiliki kemampuan regenerasi sama seperti sebelumnya. Ia sudah pasrah bila saat itu ia akan benar-benar sirna dari dunia. Ia sudah tidak peduli. Ia sudah gagal menjaga Las Noches. Perempuan yang harus dijaganya pun sudah tidak dibutuhkan lagi oleh tuannya. Lagipula teman-teman tawanannya itu sudah datang. Ia benar-benar sudah tidak memedulikan eksistensi dirinya.

Tapi ternyata takdir berkata lain. Orihime Inoue berhasil menahannnya. Dia berhasil menjaga keberadaannya. Dia berhasil membangkitkannya kembali. Ia tahu itu karena ia masih bisa merasakan reiatsu hangat yang menyelimuti tubuhnya. Matanya juga menangkap manik abu-abu yang masih meneteskan airmata. Juga cahaya kuning itu ... itulah kekuatan Orihime Inoue.

Ia juga ingat, sesaat setelah tubuhnya kembali utuh gadis berambut panjang itu memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Mulutnya selalu menggumamkan kalimat syukur. Bersyukur karena masih bisa menyelamatkan keberadaan seorang espada.

Kalau dipikir sekarang, apa gadis itu tidak memikrkan akibat yang ia lakukan? Bisa saja Soul Society menghukumnya. Ia masih dianggap sebagai pengkhianat kala itu. Menghidupkan kembali seorang espada bukankah akan menambah hukuman yang mungkin akan ia dapatkan? Dasar ceroboh. Walau Ulquiorra tahu bahwa ternyata gadis di sampingnya ini lolos dari hukuman –entah bagaimana caranya. Tapi tetap saja tindakan gadis itu ceroboh. Bisa saja saat itu Ulquiorra menyerag balik mereka. Mungkinkah Orihine yakin bahwa itu tidak akan terjadi? Atas dasar apa? Hanya gadis ini dan _Kami_-_sama_ yang tahu.

Mengingat bahwa Orihime hidup sebatang kara di dunia manusia, demi membalas jasa –Ulquiorra tidak sudi memiliki utang budi, terlebih pada manusia—Ulquiorra memutuskan mengunjungi Kosuke Urahara dan memintanya membuatkan tubuh manusia untuk a kenakan di dunia manusia. Dan tanpa banyak bertanya, Urahara segera membuatkannya. Satu minggu kemudian, tubuh untuk wadah Ulquiorra sudah selesai. Mulai sejak saat itu, mantan espada nomor empat ini tinggal di dunia manusia. Mengawasi dan menjaga Orihime dengan diam-diam.

Kegiatan itu Ulquiorra lakukan tanpa sepengetahuan Orihime. Hingga suatu saat Orihime menyadari kalau ia sedang diawasi. Saat itu pula ia menampakan diri di depan Orihime. Gadis itu sempat terkejut. Tapi tidak lama. Karena setelah itu gadis itu berlari menuju ke arahnya. Walau airmata tidak berhenti mengalir dari manik abunya, ia bisa tahu kalau airmata itu adalah airmata kebahagiaan. Entah keyakinan darimana ia tidak tahu. Yang ia tahu ia memutuskan ia tidak akan tinggal jauh dari si gadis.

Dan sekarang di sinilah ia berkat kecemasannya yang menjalarinya tadi.

"Lalu?"

"Ya?"

"Kalau waktu itu mengangkat telponmu, apa yang kauinginkan dariku?"

"Oh, iya. Tadi pagi aku sempat melihat berita kalau malam ini akan ada hujan meteor. Katanya, hujan meteor itu sangat indah. Dan aku ingin melihatnya denganmu. Makanya aku menelponmu."

"Hanya itu?"

"Apa aku menggangumu? Maaf."

Mantan espada berkulit pucat ini menghela napas pelan. Ia melepaskan jaket yang sedari tadi ia kenakan. Kemudian tanpa pemberitahuan, ia sampirkan jaket itu ke bahu Orihime. Berdiam diri di luar ruangan tangah malam begini sudah pasti dingin. Dan Ulquiorra yakin gadis di sampingnya ini kedinginan hanya saja tidak ia ungkapkan.

"Ulquiorra?"

"Pakai saja. Kau pasti kedinginan. Berapa lama kau di sini?"

Orihime tersenyum singkat. Tanpa ragu lagi ia benarkan letak jaket Ulquiorra dan merapatkannya.

"Tidak lama. Sejak jam sepuluh malam, mungkin?"

"Itu berarti sudah tiga jam."

"Apa?"

"Sekarang jam satu pagi."

Manik abu Orihime membuka ponselnya yang ia letakkan dalam saku piyama dan mengecek penunjuk waktu. Ah, rupanya mati.

"Lihat."

Ulquiorra menyodorkan ponsel flipnya. Sekarang ia tahu kenapa Orihime tidak mengangkat panggilannya. Selain dia jauh dari telpon rumah, ternyata ponselnya mati. Dia masih saja ceroboh.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan hujan meteornya?"

Ulquiorra mengalihkan perhatian Orihime dengan menanyakan tentang tujuan gadis itu memanggilnya. Sebenarnya ia tidak peduli dengan yang namanya hujan meteor itu. Walau gadis ini bilang katanya indah, ia tetap tidak peduli. Keberadaannya di sini hanya untuk Orihime semata. Tapi ia rela melakukan hal-hal yang tidak berguna baginya jika hal itu membuat Orihime bahagia.

"Berita bilang sekitar jam satu pagi. Berarti seharusnya sekarang."

Dengan begitu Orihime mendongakkan kepalanya. Saat itu pula matanya menangkap pemandangan yang sudah dinanti-nantinya. Di langit sana ada banyak cahaya yang berpendar. Itu ... hujan meteor.

"Memang benar indah ... "

Sampai saat ini Ulquiorra akui ia masih belum bisa memahami manusia. Jadi segala perasaan yang manusia ungkapkan ia belum begitu memahaminnya. Yang ia tahu pasti ia tidak mau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada gadis di sebelahnya.

"Setelah ini kau harus tidur."

"Ya?"

"jangan tidur terlalu malam. Kudengar itu tidak baik untuk manusia."

"Iya. Sebentar lagi. Aku ingin melihat pemandangan yang jarang aku lihat ini lebih lama lagi. Kalau bisa, aku ingin melihatnya sampai sudah tidak ada hujan meteor lagi malam ini."

"Hn."

Dan pada malam itu, Ulquiorra menemani Orihime melihat hujan meteor hingga fajar. Sebenarnya saat fajar menyingsing pun hujan meteor masih belanjut. Tapi demi kesehatan Orihime, Ulquiorra menarik paksa Orihime untuk segera turun ke apartemen. Memaksanya untuk tidur. Tidak apa walau hanya beberapa jam saja. Itu lebih baik daripada tidak tidur sama sekali.

'Sepertinya aku harus memikirkan ulang keputusanku untuk tetap tinggal di apartemenku.'

**.**

**-{_Nagareboshi_ - END}-**

**.**

**Amai Yuki's Note** : _Konnichiwa_, _Minna_-_chama_. _Hajimemashite_. Perkenalkan, Amai author newbie. Mencoba berkelana ke fandom Bleach.

Ini fanfik pertama Amai di fandom ini. Sebagai perkenalan, Amai membawa Ulquiorra dan Orihime di sini. Semoga _Minna_-_chama_ berkenan.

Oh, iya. Amai persembahkan fanfik Amai ini untuk teman Amai **Rani Shiroonna Hyouchiffer** aka **Hyou Hyouchiffer** yang berulang tahun pada hari sabtu kemarin (8 Agustus). Maaf, yah, Ran-_chan_. kemaren Amai malah memberi hadiah yang kurang berkenan. Karena secara tidak langsung (?) Ran-_chan_ meminta untuk dibuatkan fanfik UlquiHime, Amai putar otak Amai untuk mendapatkan ide untuk membuat fanfik ini. Dan tara ... Amai berhasil merampungkannya dalam waktu kurang dari 4 jam #tepuk Tangan Buat Amai. Ini rekor buat Amai lho. Sekedar pemberitahuan saja. Ide ini mampir di otak Amai di tengah Amai merampungkan fanfik Amai untuk event yang diadain fandom 'rumah' Amai, lho.

Dan juga, Amai khususkan juga persembahan dalam fanfik ini. Teman Amai yang baik hati, **Relya Schiffer**. Pakai senpai ga nih, Amai panggilnya? #plak. Buruan pulang ke FFn gih. Lanjutin penpik ne dong. #terorTerselubung #AmaiDiGorengRelya.

Sekali lagi Amai ucapin Happy Birthday, Rani-_chan_. Wish you all the best.

Terakhir, bersedia membantu Amai mengisi kotak REVIEW, _Minna_-_chama_? _Onegai_ ...

Senin, 10 September 2012; 19.20 Waktu Lepi Amai (?)

-{Salju yang Manis}-


End file.
